Starfires Plans
by shasayaway123
Summary: The Teen Titans take a trip to the beach. Starfire learns she does not like to see other girls swoon over Robin. And Robin learns her really doesn't like to see guys look at Starfire. Robin's pov.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans DC COMICS DOES

One-Shot Star/Robin fluff. Please Review!...

Star sat on my bed while I starred at her from under the covers. She had another one of her nightmares. These seem to be annual. Almost daily. I wonder if she just wants to see me. I shook the thought out of my head.

"Star, has something been bothering you? Because if there is something, anything, you know you can tell me." I tried to comfort her as I did normally.

"No Robin. Nothing has. It is strange to me to." You know what else is strange? How she always comes to see me. No one else. I liked it when she was strange.

"Do you want up... get under the covers?" I rose my eyebrows and scrunched them together.

"I am sorry but I do not think it is helping. The dreams keep coming." That's made my heart hurt.

"What have your dreams been about?"

She hesitated. "You."

It stunned me at first. Her having dreams about me. It made me feel good again. Then I remembered they were nightmares.

"Me?"

"Yes Robin, in every one of them you have died and I wake up crying." So this is why she comes to me.

I sat up and pulled the covers over her. She hesitated once more but got under. We never touch when she sleeps in my bed. I make sure I keep my distance so she doesn't get suspicious. But tonight I pulled her into my arms. She felt small and she let out little whispers as she cried.

"Well then every time you have a nightmare you will just have to come into my room won't you?"

"But Robin I do not want to cause you harm. I am perfectly capable of going back to my room."

"But you never do." I saw the blush creep up on her cheeks.

"Thank you Robin."

"Thank you Star."

The next morning I woke up alone. I smelt bacon and french toast so I got out of bed and put on a tee shirt. In the kitchen was Starfire cooking breakfast while Cyborg ate. Raven was drinking tea and so was Beastboy.

"Good morning team. We have a busy day of training so I hope you got sleep." I poured coffee and took a piece of bacon. Then Cyborg spoke up.

"I am so sorry Robin but I think that interferes with Starfire's plans of going to the beach. She just bought this new bikini and-"

I spat my coffee back in my cup. Cyborg and Beastboy laughed. "Oh that's no problem we can go to the beach. We have been training all week anyways. We can leave at noon."

As I exited the room I heard the remainder of the conversation.

"But Cyborg, I did make plans of going to the beach nor did I buy a new bikini."

"Yeah but I made plans."

Starfire left to go to the mall and get a new bathing suit. Cyborg claimed it was because she lost her new one. I doubted it entirely. We had the T-Car packed with beach supplies and we waited in the kitchen for Star.

"What's taking that girl so long it's just a bathing suit." said Beastboy sighing.

"She dresses to impress." said Cyborg in response. Then both Titans looked back at me.

Just then Starfire busted through the doors.

"Come friends the beach opens in one hour!"

We all hurried out the door and to the T-Car. After the two hour drive we arrived at the beach. We threw our stuff on the sand and Raven set up a lawn chair and umbrella.

"Robin will you help me find the bathrooms? I must change into my swim suit." She wore a purple sun dress with yellow flowers and she was barefoot.

"Sure Star its this way." She walked up to my side and I took of my shirt and threw it into the pile of beach supplies.

I waited my her stall for ten minutes until she came out. She was now wearing a tiny lime green bikini that matched my lime green and yellow swim trunks. When she stepped out I stopped breathing.

"Robin! Are you okay? Do you need the CPR?" I caught my breath back when she said CPR.

"Yeah Star I'm okay." Yeah, Okay is one word to use.

"Well then would you like to go to the boardwalk?"

"Sure." She walked up to my side and smiled.

We came up to a candy store and I noticed Star fence up.

"Would you like to go in?" She shook her head yes and I followed her in.

She looked captivated by the candy and I'm sure all of the choices overwhelmed her. I was looking at some blue gooey stuff when I noticed Starfire grabbing my hand. I smiled at looked at her to see her starring at a group of girls.

"I am quite sorry but he is currently has a girlfriend." Her words stunned me and made me get a tingley feeling in my stomach. She led me out of the store, still holding my hand, and looked back at the girls.

"Star?" No response. "Starfire?"

"Oh yes Robin?"

"Are you alright you seem a bit off?"

"No Robin. Those girls looked like they might eat you. I was scared." She still held my hand.

"Is that why you said I have a girlfriend and you're still holding my hand?" She blushed at my comment.

"On your planet females looking at males in that manner is assumed that they show interest in them. I wanted them to know you are not available for which they desire." My flat face turned into a dorky smile.

"Why aren't I available?" She blushed.

"I assumed you did not want to conduct sexually activity with them but if that is what you wish for then I could-"

"Star, I don't wish to conduct sexual activities with those girls. I...love somebody."

"Oh. Who is this somebody?" He voice got soft.

"You'll find out. And I think you might approve." I cocked one eyebrow and she let go of my hand.

"Well we should probably find our friends."

"Wait Star! I have to buy you something first."

"That is a tradition in which a male does for a female when they want to express love or friendship. Which are you expressing?"

She always manages to catch me off guard.

"Well um..ahhh.." She giggled which was a good response.

"Well then we must hurry."

15 minutes later we were in a small clothing store. Star was eyeing everything colorful and I didn't know what she wanted the most. Then she came across red, yellow and green wayfarer sunglasses. The said _The Boy Wonder_ on one side in black and when she saw them she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Robin please, this is what I would like for you to buy me." She said between giggles.

I took them from her. "Alright." We walked up the the cash register where I noticed the girl was checking me out. I grabbed Starfire's hand and she smiled at me and I smiled back.

We were down by the beach building sand castles.I couldn't help but stair at her when ever she bended over for more sand. She had to notice me drooling because she put on a small smile and made sure I got good views of her butt when she bent over. She was wearing the sunglasses I naught her me happy I did something right.

"Robin I heard down at the pier they have fireworks tonight. Can we stay and watch them?" She was on her knees in front of me now pleading.

"Okay. If you really want to." She jumped up and hugged me wrapping her legs around me and hurried her head in my shoulder.

"Uhhh, okay Star people are starring." She hopped down, kissed my cheek and went back to her castle making me blush.

I got downing my knees and joined her. Behind Star I saw a group of five men Starring at her butt as she was on her hands and knees. I jumped on her and wrestled her until I was on top. Then I leaned down and kissed her on the corner of her mouth, making sure the boys thought she was taken. They walked away and I got off of her. Beastboy and Cyborg were rolling in the sand laughing.

" you see Robin's face when he saw those guys looking at her butt?" said Beastboy.

"Yeah then he just pounced on her and kissed her!" said Cyborg between breaths. Even Raven had a small smile on her lips.

Starfire starred at me thinking of what to do. Then she smiled. I've never seen her smile so big before. Her teeth were as white as the clouds in the sky. Her eyes twinkle and her skin seemed to be glowing. She was happy.

"Woah Starfire, your glowing!" said Beastboy.

"Indeed!" I smiled bigger knowing why.

It was almost midnight which meant the fireworks. Star and I laid on a towel. Beastboy sat in a chair along with Raven and Cyborg.

"Robin." Starfire whispered.

"Starfire." I whispered back.

"Who is the girl you love?" My heart stopped. This was the time to tell her. I had to.

"Well she isn't from around here. I've known her since she was fifteen and I was sixteen. So two years. Her hair is fiery red and her eyes are a piercing green like no other." I closed my eyes and rested my hands on my stomach.

"She sounds familiar. I think she loves you too." I opened my eyes to see Starfire looking at me. The fireworks started but she didn't look away. Neither did I. We laid there next to each other and forgot about the rest of the world.


End file.
